Hero
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: A moment on the morning before Gwyneth is installed as Teyrna of Gwaren and Chancellor of Ferelden.


"Oh, Maker's sake, Gwyneth, knock that off." Elissa swept into Gwyn's bedroom past the curtseying elf.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gwyn gave a small smile as she straightened, knowing it irked Elissa for her to use her title. The queen rolled her eyes at her, then gestured for the maids behind her to follow her into the suite. Gwyn could hear Alistair settling into the chairs in the sitting room, grousing about something or other from his court attire being uncomfortable.

"That can stop right now too, Gwyn." She sat down in one of the chairs before the fireplace, regal in her dark Highever blue gown. "Now, I know you aren't a fan of the celebrations Alistair and I throw in your honor, but they are expected. And right now, with Anora's intransigence and… other events," Her jaw clenched, and she sat up straighter, "We need to appear as strong and united as possible."

Gwyn took a moment to really _look_ at Elissa while the maids bustled around with the garments they were bringing in. There were traces of dark circles under her eyes that no cosmetics could cover, and the flush in her cheeks was from rouge. Beneath the makeup, her complexion was wan with sallow undertones. She would have to speak with her friend later. The reassurances that Elissa had recovered from the grief of her miscarriage rang hollow when the evidence of the contrary was plain to see.

One of the maids, Viola, grabbed Gwyn's attention, "Pardon me, my lady, but we have your dress ready."

Gwyn gaped at the gown that was laid out. A dark leaf green, it had dusty gold veins sewn on it to enhance the resemblance to a leaf, and long, elegant sleeves that Gwyn knew would likely be floor-length. She stepped forward and touched it, "This is leather!"

Elissa smiled. "A gift from Lanaya, with with a little input from Alistair and myself. She said it's a Dalish leatherworking secret. They know how to work leather until it looks and moves like fabric. The color suits you, and it's a nod to your roots without being overtly so. I was there when Mother found you, you know. It's a small way for her to be here while you take your titles, Hero of Ferelden."

"I'll stop calling you 'Your Majesty' and stop curtseying to you if you stop calling me that, Liss." Gwyn scrunched up her nose at he title that still felt uncomfortably heavy on her shoulders.

"Deal." Elissa waved her hand, directing the maids to assist Gwyn in changing out of her sleeping gown into the leggings and stays that were required for the dress.

Mid-change, as the stays were being pulled tight, she groused, "Why can't I just wear my armor? I'm the blighted Warden-Commander on top of everything else, and I don't have to mash what little bosom I have into these things in the vain hope of making cleavage."

Nearly choking on her wine as she laughed mid-sip, Elissa managed to get out, "Because you can only afford to thumb your nose at the Bannorn with the armor so much, Gwynnie. You're going from Circle Mage to the pinnacle of politics in one fell swoop-"

"Swooping is bad!" Alistair called from the sitting room.

"Shut it, you! It's a figure of speech, and this is important girl talk!" Elissa yelled back. The maids all giggled. From what Viola had told Gwyn on previous visits, under Anora laughter had been rare, to the point where it felt forbidden. With Elissa and Alistair, even with the stress of helping Ferelden recover from the Blight, there was a light-heartedness and joy that would hopefully mean that laughter would ring in the palace halls once again.

Maker willing, she could help Elissa recover from the loss of their first attempt at an heir, and there would be a child's giggles to add to the laughter. Maybe… with the Circle being more independent, and mages being looked on more favorably, she could ask for Solona to be summoned to care for Elissa and oversee any future pregnancies.

The dress was swept around her , and fastened up the front with the tiniest hooks that were then hidden by a panel sewn with vines. A split went up to mid-thigh whichshowed the matching leggings, and kidskin boots. "Why bother with a dress if it's going to be split like this?"

Alistair came into the doorway, grinning, "I've given you a horse to ride in on from the stables. Lovely Forder named Belena. The split allows you to ride astride and it'll drape the skirt over her withers in a lovely way."

"Oh Maker, I have to ride a horse?"

"Don't worry, Belena's gentle as a lamb, and almost a smart as Hero." Hero let out an insulted sounding bark from behind Alistair. "I said _almost_ as smart, you blighted hound!"

Another indignant woof came from behind him. "How is it the dog always manages to get the last word on me?"

"Because you let him, Ali," Gwyn giggled. Elissa nudged Alistair's elbow, then tilted her head at Gwyneth in an odd gesture. The elf raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"What? Oh! Right, yes. Viola," The maid dropped into a curtsey as Alistair picked up a box that Elissa had set on the side table next to her at some point."Maker's breath, please stop that. Viola, take this box here and help Lady Gwyneth put the contents in her hair."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Alistair grimace-grinned, "Thank you, Viola."

Viola took the box and escorted Gwyn to the stool in front of her vanity. Every so often, Gwyn found it so odd to have her own rooms, her own vanity, even people whose whole responsibility was to make sure she was comfortable and content. Life in the Circle Tower hadn't prepared her for this. She took a few deep, shaky breaths, clamping down on the rising anxiety before it could rise up too much.

"My lady?"

"I'm all right, Viola. Nerves."

Viola nodded, "Understandable, my lady."

The maid opened the box, and lifted out strands of gold thread interspersed with faceted peridots. She let out a little gasp of delight, "Oh, these will match your dress perfectly, my lady, and look lovely in your hair!"

Quick fingers braided Gwyn's hair with the strands woven in, and then twisted and pinned the braids into a coronet that glittered with green gems every time she moved her head. "It's perfect, Viola, thank you."

Viola beamed, and bowed out of the room at Alistair's gesture. "The queen and I need to have a word in private with Lady Gwyneth."

The Viola and the other maids exited, and Elissa moved to the sitting room, closing the door behind her as soon as the maids were gone. Alistair tucked a single lock that had escaped the braids behind the point of Gwyn's ear. "You are so beautiful. If Ferelden weren't in such tight financial straights, I would give you emeralds instead, to go with your perfect eyes."

Gwyn tilted her head into his palm. "I don't need emeralds, Ali. Just you, or a rose you picked because it reminded you of me."

"Ah, Gwyn, stop." Red crept up his neck and ears.

She stood on her tiptoes, brushing a kiss across his lips, then running her fingers along the soft fur edging his gambeson. "Let's go, my love. I have to go play hero for the day."


End file.
